


Baby, It Was Never An Accident

by HigherFurtherFasterBaby



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherFurtherFasterBaby/pseuds/HigherFurtherFasterBaby
Summary: One night will completely change their lives will Ali and Ashlyn manage to navigate the aftermath together or will it drive a wedge between them and change everything for the worse. One thing for sure, Oh shit is right.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Last night they had gone out for the night as it was the end of training camp for the year. It gave them the day after to recover and then go home to there respective homes the day after that. Although for best friends Ali and Ashlyn it was more of a goodbye. The Two best friends had been living together since Ali had come back to the states and both women had ended up playing for the Spirits. An opportunity had come up for Ashlyn though as she had been offered to play for Orlando in her home state, not something that happens very often. So after a long discussion with promises that they would come and visit each other the keeper had moved back to Orlando and would be going there after camp. Thankfully they still had some time before the season starts so until then it will just be training with Orlando Pride until the start of the NWSL. 

That had been the plan last night, but little did they know that everything was about to change. Ali, Syd and Hao were sharing in a triple room while Ashlyn and Pino were sharing a double room. But that was not quite how they woke up this morning. 

Groaning feeling the hot sun peek through the slightly open curtains Ashlyn attempted to bury herself further under the covers in an attempt to get away from the light shining on her face. But as she tried to do so she realised that she wasn’t alone and was pressed into the back of someone who she had her face buried in her hair. Where was Pino and who the hell was in her bed and more importantly what the hell happened last night? 

Opening both her eyes despite the hangover already broaching the first thing Ashlyn notice was that they were both naked. The second thing that the keeper noticed was that the naked woman who she was currently acting as the big spoon was none other than her best friend Ali Krieger. How did she know that? Well because the sheet was only pulled up to their waist with her arm wrapped around the brunette covering her breasts giving her a perfect view of the tattoo on the woman’s side. German script she had lost count of how many times she had seen it. The Little Prince. 

She was naked in bed with her best friend and judging by their state of undress and the rather impressive bite marks on the brunettes back and ribs the blonde was pretty sure she could draw her own conclusions to as what had happened when they had gotten back to the hotel. Apparently though, while waking up her movement had alerted the sleeping defender in her arms that she was awake and in turn had woken her up. 

Eyes fluttering open Ali could feel the bare front pressed against her back. She looked down at the arms wrapped around her covering her breasts following it to the woman behind her all though judging by the sleeve tattoo on the arm wrapped around her breast she was pretty sure knew just who was behind her. Slowly she turned from facing the window around so that she was facing her best friend. A movement that caused their fronts to be pressed flush against each other. 

“Um morning.” The defender rasped out. 

“Good morning,” Ashlyn said back looking down at the face of her best friend. 

“So, I guess we have somethings that we need to talk about today?” Ali asked shyly looking down so that her eyes were focused on the blonde’s neck instead of her face. 

“Yeah, I guess we do, Princess.” She said using her nickname for the slightly older woman as she reached up to brush the hair out of the defender’s face. It was a move that made the light shine off something catching said defender’s attention.

“You got married!” Ali said stunned grabbing the keepers hand looking at the gold wedding band on the blondes left ring finger. 

“What? No, I didn’t.” Ashlyn said looking down at their joined hands to look for herself. “Ehh. If I got married, then so did you.” Ashlyn said noticing the matching ring on Ali’s left ring finger.

“Oh my god, did we do what I think we did,” Ali asked the look of shock crossing her face as she once again looked up at the blonde. “Fucking Vegas!” She groaned. 

“Look how about we get showered and dressed and then we come back up see what we can remember and talk about things.” Ashlyn suggested. 

“Yeah okay, I can agree to that.” Ali nodded pulling up one of the spare sheets wrapping it around herself in one fluid motion as she sat up and turned to the edge of the bed dangling her feet off the bed. That was when something caught her attention sitting on top of her phone that she had at least had the sense coming home in her drunken state last night to plug into charge. 

“Well that defiantly clears one thing up this is our marriage certificate we are defiantly married.” She said putting the sheet back on the nightstand. “Do you mind if I shower first?” She asked looking back over her shoulder to the taller woman. 

“Of course not, you go shower and I’ll quickly go swap yours and Pino’s stuff around so that you guys have your own things.” The blonde said reaching out, running her hand down the brunettes exposed back. It was on oddly comforting touch. 

So, while the brunette showered Ashlyn gather all of Pino’s things and took them next door to the room Ali had been sharing with Syd and Hao and swapped them for Ali’s things. Thankfully all three women in the room were just as hungover as they were and seemed to be just as curious as the other two women at what had happened the night before. She had also switched Ali and Pino’s hotel keys so that they now had the right hotel keys.

The two women took it in turns to get ready for the day both choosing a light covering of makeup and throwing their long hair into a ponytail. The goalkeeper had chosen to go for a pair of jeans that hung off her hips showing the waistband of her Calvin Klein boxers and a simple t-shirt with a pair of slip-on vans. Ali had chosen a pair of skinny jeans and a Nike t-shirt as well. Once they had everything gathered like phones and wallets and keys they headed down the stairs to the restaurant so that they could get something to eat. The couple sat with at a table with Syd, Pino and Hao all feeling rather sorry for themselves as they nursed their hangovers. Once they had eaten, they went for a walk to a nearby Starbucks to get themselves coffee before heading back to their room so that they could have their talk. Once back they kicked their shoes off settling back in the bedside by side leaning against the headboard instead of sitting on a bed each. 

“I’m sorry.” Ali blurted out breaking the silence in the room that had been cleaned while they were out at breakfast.   
“For accidentally marring me or sleeping with me.” Ashlyn asked looking down at her bent knees. Ali could detect the underlying hurt in the blonde’s question. They are best friends after all. 

“Well I mean no one should get married drunk and not be able to remember it and well also for sleeping with you and not remembering it. Although I’m not sure I could if I tried my brain hurts.” Ali said focusing on the coffee cup in her hands. 

“Ali, can I be honest with you?” Ashlyn asked taking a chance and looking over at the woman sitting beside her. 

“Always, Ash. You know that.” 

“Okay, so the marriage thing you’re right probably not a good idea. But I don’t regret sleeping with you, I do regret not being able to remember it.” Ashlyn started placing her coffee cup on the nightstand beside her before turning so face Ali. “Look Ali I’m going to be totally honest with you. I love you and I would give anything to give things with us a real shot. We need to really think about the marriage if we leave it or not or get it annulled preferably before the press finds out though. Cause like you say you should remember getting married. But I want there to be an us.” She said laying her cards all out on the table. 

“So, we see about getting an annulment today and we give us a shot. We try a relationship.” Ali asked looking up slightly at the blonde. 

“Wait really?” Ashlyn asked surprised a smile gracing her lips. 

“Did you mean it that you love me?” Ali asked back this time braver looking at the blonde this time. 

“That I’m in love with you? I’m completely in love with you. That I’ve barley dated anyone since you played in Germany and then not at all since we have both played with the Spirits.” Ashlyn said using her thumb and index finger to lift Ali’s face so that she could look at her. 

“I love you too.” Ali smiled. 

“Yeah, Princess?” Ashlyn smiled. 

“Yeah.” Ali smiled back. 

Reaching over the blonde placed Ali’s coffee on the nightstand beside the brunette before cupping her face then leaning in pressing their lips together in a delicate kiss. Ashlyn waited to give Ali time to back out of the kiss if she wanted to before deepening the kiss. Then when the need for air became too much, they pulled resting their foreheads together with there eyes still shut. 

“As much as I would like this to go further, I think we should take things slowly. Plus, I have a hangover that I’m pretty sure is going to kill me.” The blonde smiled sheepishly. 

“I agree we shouldn’t rush into things and well I feel like crap,” Ali said pulling back rubbing at her eyes. 

“What do you say we have a little nap?” The keeper suggested. “I’m not going anywhere we have plenty of time to finish this before we have to leave?” She added. 

“Yes please.” Ali nodded before she leaned in pecking the younger woman’s lips. 

Considering the fact that they had woken up naked, As the two women stripped down to their underwear before slipping under the covers. As soon as they got comfortable, they gravitated to each other the brunette using the blonde’s shoulder as a pillow resting her hand on her chest with her leg thrown over the goalkeepers. Smiling the blonde pressed a kiss to the top of her head before resting her hand on the thigh that was thrown over own legs. She wrapped her other arm around Ali’s back running her fingertips up and down her side lulling them both to sleep. It was nothing new to them sleeping in the same bed. They quite often feel asleep during movies in one another’s bed.

After a couple of hours of sleep, the two women got redressed and researched annulments before making the appropriate appointment that they needed to. They still had some time before they had to be there, so they decided to go and get a late lunch before taking the short walk to the courthouse. The closer and closer they got to the courthouse the quieter and quieter they got. Neither woman really wanted to get their drunken marriage annulled but they both agreed it was the best thing to do but neither of them could say that they hadn’t thought about what it would be like to be married to the other woman. 

They sat side by side in the courthouse after filling out all the appropriate information that the judge would need. One of the pieces of information that they had to give was why they wanted to get their marriage annulled. Once they were called and were shown into the room where there was a judge sitting there looking over their file. It was a weird conversation with the judge before they sat there in silence and watched as the judge sat and looked over their file again. 

“Can I safely assume that what I’m looking at is that you two got drunk and then decided that it was a good idea to get married and now regret it?” The judge asked who looked to be in his late 60’s. 

“Well wait a minute, we don’t regret it. We just things this is a better option. It’s complicated.” Ashlyn fired off a little hostile at the tone of the judge’s voice. 

“Well then. Since neither of you seems to regret it and you’re both adults I think that you ladies are just going to have to deal with the consequences. This is what happens when you get drunk and do reckless things. Actions have consequences you are both old enough to deal with them. So if you both decide that in a year you don’t want to be married then you will have to get a divorce.” He said effectively ending the conversation. 

Quietly they both made their way outside a little shocked at what had just happened. The whole walk back to the hotel neither woman said anything they just walked side by side in silence. They both headed they straight up to their room hoping that they wouldn’t run into anyone from the team. Despite the early hour they both changed into sleepwear and settled on the bed. If they really needed anything then they could order room service and they still had bottles of water as well. 

“I’m sorry!” Ashlyn blurted out breaking the silence. 

“What?” Ali asked confused.   
“It was just what he said annoyed me. I don’t regret marrying you I could never regret it. I mean I know that we agreed to get it and I was good with that, but I didn’t what him thinking the wrong thing.” She said rambling starting to work herself up. 

Ali tried a few times calling the blondes name to get her attention, but it wasn’t working so instead she went with the next thing she could try and calm the blonde down. She leaned in and silenced her with a kiss stopping the blonde in her tracks. 

“It’s okay. I don’t regret it either. He was right though we choose to get married so now we have to deal with it but what I said earlier still stands. I want to try a relationship with you, Ashlyn. So I’m going to Miami from here to spend some time with my mum, how about we take that time think about what we want and then I’ll come to Orlando and we talk again and go from there.” Ali suggested. 

“Yeah, okay.” Ashlyn said giving her a smile. “You still want to give things a go?” She asked unsurely. 

“I still want to give things a go, we just need to take some time to think about how we are going to do this okay?” Ali smiled. 

“Sounds like a plan, Princess.” The blonde smiled happily at the thought that Ali really did want to be with her. 

For the remainder of the day, they spent it snuggled in bed watching movies until they had to go to one last team dinner. As they had the night before they spent it snuggled up together sleeping soundly before they awoke at an insanely hour to get the team bus to the airport. They spent the morning while getting ready in there going between gathering their things getting themselves ready and stopping one another so that they could share kisses knowing it would be the last time until they saw each other in a few days once Ali had spent some time with her mum. 

After the team breakfast, they all gathered on the bus and headed to the airport. Once they checked in they all gathered in one the private lounges until they were called for their flight giving them some privacy from fans that were mulling around the airport. It was Ali who was first called to her flight from the two women causing them both to stand. They shared a quick hug mindful of the fact that they were surrounded by the rest of the team, Ashlyn taking the time to tell the brunette she would miss her and that she would give her a text or a call when she got home. 

“I’ll miss you.” Ali whispered back. 

“I’ll miss you too, Princess,” Ashlyn whispered back pressing a kiss to her temple then watching as Ali walked away with her suitcase and purse before plopping back down in her seat between Pino and Sydney. 

Neither of the two women noticed that Sydney and Pino along with Hao had been watching the interaction between the two so intently. They were going to have to call their respective best friends when they got home and find out what the hell was going on. 


	2. Back Together

Chapter Two

  
Once the brunette got off her flight she hopped into an Uber and headed straight for her mum’s house. As soon as she was standing in the driveway, she felt a little more excitement than what she had on the drive there. She had been mopping around thinking about Ashlyn’s move to Orlando to really be excited. That was until she was actually looking at her mother’s house knowing she was inside sitting having lunch right about now. First things first she texts Ashlyn to let her know that she was home safe.

Grinning she let herself in leaving her suitcase at the door dropping her purse beside it. Ali could hear the clinking about in the kitchen going about her own business with no idea that her daughter was in in the hall. With a smile, she made her way down the all leaning against the doorframe watching her mum. 

“Hi.” The brunette smiled causing her mother to spin around surprised. 

“Alex!” Deb exclaimed excitedly going over wrapping her daughter in a hug. “I missed you.” Deb smiled. 

“I missed you too.” Ali said sinking into her mother pressing her face into her mother’s shoulder. 

Of course, being the mother that she is Deb had made them a large lunch knowing that her daughter would be hungry from travelling. So, the two sat at the kitchen table catching up while they ate together making up for the missed time. Deb though could tell that there was something going on with her daughter. The problem was approaching the subject. If there was one thing she knew about her daughter and that was if she doesn’t want to talk and you push too hard then she will clam up and it will be even harder to get her to talk sometimes with Alex the best thing you can do is let her come to her. 

It was a couple of hours later when Ali was lying on the couch with her head resting on her mother’s lap as they watched the movie when the brunette phone buzzed in the pocket of her sweats. Slipping her phone out from her pocket below the blanket that was draped over her Ali smiled slightly seeing Ashlyn’s name and a text appears on the screen. 

“Glad you’re home safe princess, that’s me home too. I miss you already.” Ashlyn texts her.

“Miss you too. Is everything okay in your new place?” She texts back. 

“Yeah, no food though, never thought about that I’m starving.” The blonde texts back. 

Ali couldn’t help but laugh, she could practically hear the whine of the blonde when she realised that there was no food in her new house. She was about to text back when the phone buzzed in her hand a new message popping up from the blonde again. 

“Oh my god, Al. My mum and mama are here, and they brought food with them. Mama’s Mac and cheese.” She grinned imagining Ashlyn’s mother and grandmother showing up at the door and the blonde practically melting in a puddle at her grandmothers’ feet when she was the Mac and Cheese. 

They spent hour texting back and forth and it was like that for the whole five days while Ali was with her mum. In one way she wished she was with her new wife but in another, she was also grateful for the time apart from the blonde because it gave her time to think, really think. It meant that she wasn’t distracted about what she wanted from the blonde by seeing her and by getting to spend the time with the blonde. 

Of course, while visiting her mother in Miami the brunette had to visit her Nonno, Deb’s father who moved out with his daughter and was now living in a care home. He had been living in a retirement village but in the last recent months his health and take a turn for the worse, so he had moved into a great care home. If there was one thing you need to know about Ali Krieger other than her mum and brother her grandfather is the most important person to her. It doesn’t matter where about she is or if they have a tournament then it doesn’t matter Ali phones her Nonno every single day. 

The day after the defender arrived at her Deb’s the two women went out for some brunch before Deb took them both to the care home so they could see Alessandro. In a bid to give her granddaughter some time with her grandfather alone Deb dropped her off before going to run some errands then would come back and the three of them would spend some time together. 

When Ali walked into her grandfather’s room armed with a container of her mother homemade cookies. She knocked on his door before popping her head in he was standing in front of the mirror with his Zimmer frame straightening his tie bringing a smile to his face. Stepping into the room Ali watched as he realised who was there, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He said nothing simply held his arms for his Piccolo (little one) for a hug. Dropping her purse by one of the chairs and the tub of cookies on the table Ali made her way straight into her grandfathers’ arms. God, she loves this man. 

The two sat in the two chairs beside his bed with a little table in front of them with the cookies and coffee as they sat and chatted among themselves. The whole time they sat talking their hands were clasped together resting on the table, hands fitting perfectly together like they do every time. Even now when they go out and about if Ali isn’t pushing his wheelchair, if it was Kyle or her mum instead of you could be sure that the brunette and her Nonno’s hands would be clasped together. 

“Alright Piccolo tell me this secret?” He said taking his granddaughter by surprise. 

“What secret?” She asked trying to act like she had no idea what he was talking about. 

“Don’t you give me that, I know you.” He grinned. 

“Okay if I tell you then you can’t tell anyone not even mum or Kyle no one else knows just me and the other person.” She said nervously. 

“I promise, I swear.” He said sticking his pinkie finger out to which Ali instantly shook with her own. 

“I’m seeing someone.” She said her nervous suddenly returning.

“And?” He probed. 

“We got drunk and accidentally got married in Vegas,” Ali said running her free hand through her hair. 

“Well I know you were just like me but that’s what else are you not telling me, Tesoro.” He said using his own free hand to pat their clasped hands. 

“It’s a woman.” She said. 

“Ashlyn?” He grinned. 

“Yeah.” 

“I knew you loved her. Either way, I still love you if regardless if it’s a woman or a man you are with just like your brother. Just give me a warning first before you tell your mother so I can lock my door.” He laughed. 

Ali couldn’t help her watery eyes when her grandfather took it all in his stride. She was sure that it helped that he had met Ashlyn a few times and the two always seemed to hit it off. For the rest of the time, Ali spent her time telling her grandfather what she could remember of the night they got married which wasn’t much and all about her new wife. Then when her mother appeared, they changed the subject and sat and chatted about everything and anything. God, Ali loves this man. 

The night before Ali was set to leave for Orlando, she was sitting on her bed in her room with the door open watching something on her laptop with a book in her hand. Deb was passing her daughters room when she saw through the open door that her daughter was watching something while reading and yet she could tell by the look on her face that she was not paying attention to either of them. She leaned against the door frame watching her daughter for a few minutes before deciding that she was maybe going to broach the subject of what had been on her daughter’s mind. So, she pushed herself off the door and made her way over to the bed sitting down on the bed beside the brunette. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Deb said settling beside her daughter. 

“Hey, Mum,” Ali said looking up at her mum with a small smile shutting her laptop sitting it on the nightstand. 

“You know whatever is on your mind you can tell me, right?” Deb said gently. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s not really that there something on my mind. It’s just I’ve had a lot to think about.” Ali said looking down playing with her fingers in her lap. 

She wasn’t really ready to talk to her mother about it and she sure as hell was not about to tell her mother that while drunk she married her best friend. She wanted sure she was sure about what she wanted before she got anyone else’s opinion. 

“Is everything okay?” she asked gently. 

“It’s just this thing happened, It has the potential to change everything. I’ve just had to really think about it. I’m just, I’m not ready to talk about it yet.” Said nervously hoping her mother would understand. 

“Okay baby, just at least tell me if it’s a good thing,” Deb asked slightly worried. 

“Yeah, mum it’s a good thing.” Ali smiled widely. 

After talking for a while longer Deb left her daughter to get some sleep. Then the next day Deb drove her daughter to the airport with the promises to call and text one another and of course that if she changed her mind and did want to talk all she had to do was tell her. Thankfully it wasn’t a long flight so before she knew it she had landed and was making her way to baggage claim and was picking up her suitcase. 

It was supposed to be Ashlyn picking her up but the blonde wanted to take her grandmother to her doctors appointment even though the woman had told her not to bother that she should go and pick Ali up the defender still told the keeper to take her grandmother to her appointment and arranged for Sydney to pick her up instead. It worked out rather well because both of the Orlando Pride players lived five minutes away from each other and the Forward just so happened to be one of Ali’s best friends. 

Once she had her suitcase and was on her way she shot a quick text off to Ashlyn to let her know she was on her way and one to Syd to let her know she was coming. It wasn’t long until the blonde responded stating that she was so excited to see her. Then she got one from Syd as well saying she was at the front doors waiting for her. As soon as the two best friends saw each other they shared a tight hug before heading to the car and setting off for Ashlyn’s making the defender happy that Ashlyn had thought ahead and given her a key during camp. Of course, while they waited for Ashlyn to get home the two friends had to have a catch up over coffee that they had found in the kitchen, 

“Okay, Boo Boo you have to tell me what’s going on and don’t say nothing I know something is?” Said asked finally having been wanting to ask the question since they left national camp. 

“Ugh if I tell you then you have to promise not to tell anyone not even Ash that you know,” Ali said seriously. 

“I promise,” Syd said turning her full body towards the defender. 

“When we went out with Pino and Hao. You know how there’s that whole chunk of the night none of us remembers?” She asked. 

“Yes, that hangover was killer. Did something happen?” Syd asked scrunching up her face. 

“You could say that. It turns out Ash and I thought it would be a great idea while drunk to get married. So The day after we went to try and get it annulled but the judge said no that we have to stay married for a year before the divorce so Ash and I have decided to give a shot. We still have a lot to talk about like how we are going to work but yeah that’s what happened.” Ali rambled out rather quickly. 

“Come again?” Sydney asked staring in shock at the defender sitting beside her on the couch her head whipping around so fast that said defender thought she had whiplash. “Are you fucking with me right now Al?” She asked. 

“Nope.” Ali replied simply lifting her hand showing the forward her wedding ring that she had yet to take off since they discovered they were married. In fact, she is rather surprised her mother noticed it. Mouth practically hanging open Sydney scooted closer taking her best friend’s hand in her own so that she could inspect her wedding ring. 

“Oh shit.” The forward threw out. “Well now that you’ve finally admitted that you’re in love with Ash what does that mean for you both?” 

“Well before we get back into training and preseason starts, I’m going to spend some time here with Ash and we’re going to see how things go and talk about how we want things to go. Either way, we are going to be married for the next year. Wait you knew?” Ali asked backtracking. 

“Yeah, I had my suspicion’s.” She shrugged. 

The two friends sat talking for a while. Once Sydney realised that she was the only other person to know what was happening between the new couple she told the other woman to start from the beginning. So that was just what Ali did, she told her everything from when she first realised she liked Ashlyn more than friends to waking up in bed naked next to the blonde. She told her all about how she was feeling and talked everything threw with the other woman. Ali had to admit it was nice to get everything out in the open and talk everything threw. The defender was more than happy where she was now sitting at feelings and thought ways. 

By the time that Ashlyn was coming in the door, Ali was practically asleep curled into her best friend. Sydney couldn’t help but notice the large smile that dawned her friends face when they heard the tell-tale sign of the other woman coming home despite the fact that the brunette’s eyes were shut. So the forward let Ali settle lying down on the couch stating that she would leave them to it but not before pressing a kiss to her best friends temple and telling her not to worry so much about what other people think and to make sure that she thinks about what she wants. 

Ashlyn and Syd shared quick hellos with promises that they would all go out and get some lunch together soon before forward left leaving the two women alone together. With a smile, Ashlyn leaned against the door crossing her arms over her chest. In the very short time from Sydney standing up Ali had pulled down the blanket from the back of the couch and snuggled it into her chest holding it between her knees. Of course, the blonde had to take the opportunity to take a picture of the sleeping woman. Satisfied she made her way over to the couch slipping behind the brunette so that her back was pressed against the back of the couch her front pressed against Ali’s back wrapping her arms around her. The keeper reached up tucking the hair behind Ali’s ear so that she could press a kiss to her cheek before wrapping her back around her. 

“You’re here.” Ali mumbled turning around in the blonde’s arms snuggling into her tangling their legs together. 

“I’m here, sleep Princess.” Ashlyn said quietly pressing another kiss to her head. 

The keeper reached behind her grabbing the remote turning the TV and immediately turning the volume down low. 

Ashlyn had no idea how long the Ali was asleep nestled into her while she watched some old episodes of shark week her hand absentmindedly running up and down her new wife’s back. It wasn’t until she felt Ali rubbing her face against her shoulder slowly meaning that she was awake. The brunette does it every time she wakes up, if her face is pressed into something, she always nuzzles into it as she wakes up. Sleepily Ali took her hand that had been pressed between them and slid it up the keepers back somehow managing to pull herself closer to the blonde. Grinning Ashlyn watched as the brunette pulled all kinds of faces as she slowly came back to life again. She’d always loved watching the brunette wake up because she always looks adorably annoyed that she had woken up. 

The brunette still wasn’t quite awake yet, but she kept mumbling that she was hungry. Chuckling Ashlyn pressed a kiss to her forehead telling her that she would go and make them a late while the brunette woke herself up completely. Crawling ever so gently over Ali, Ashlyn pressed one last kiss Ali’s head before making her way to the kitchen to make them some sandwiches. The blonde was standing at the kitchen island over a chopping board cutting tomatoes with the things she needed for their sandwiches spread out in front of her when she felt arms wrapped around her from behind. 

Sleepily Ali shuffled in from the living room rubbing at her eyes her face still flushed from the warmth of her sleep as she made her way over to the goalkeeper. She wrapped her arms around the other woman pressing herself against her back wrapping her arms around her resting her cheek against the back of her shoulder practically resting her full body weight on the blonde. Feeling the weight against her Ashlyn couldn’t help but laugh at the other woman. It always amazed Ashlyn how Ali is perfectly happy to wake up early but the actual waking up part the brunette hates, its always like she’s so annoyed at the fact she’s waking up but yet once she is actually awake then she’s fine. 

“Well, hello there, Princess.” Ashlyn smiled beginning to put everything onto the sandwiches. 

“Sorry.” Ali mumbled into her shoulder. 

“What for?” Ashlyn asked turning around in the brunette’s arms wrapping her own around the defender’s shoulders. 

“I’m here to see you not fall asleep before actually seeing you.” Ali pouted this time pulling back so she could look at the taller woman. 

“It’s okay, you must have needed it.” Ashlyn smiled leaning back so she could cup Ali’s face. “Hi.” She added. 

“Hi, I missed you.” Ali smiled looking up at the taller woman. 

“I missed you too.” Ashlyn smiled at the still flushed slightly older woman before leaning in bringing their lips together in a slow kiss. 

Once they had eaten Ali quickly freshened up before asking the blonde if she wanted to go for a walk stating that she wanted to get some fresh air. Thins were still new between them and they were very aware of the fact they could bump into a fan as they walked so as much as they wanted too, they refrained from holding hands. Instead, they settled for walking side by side as close as possible without it looking weird. They both knew that they must finish their talk about things, but they couldn’t deny they were also trying to avoid it. Both women were afraid that somehow if they continued there talk then it would change something, that maybe they weren’t quite as on the same page as they thought they were. 

It was easy to fall into a comfortable routine together after all they had been housemates while they both played for the Spirits and shared a room together for weeks while they were at camp. So spending time together was nothing new to them. They knew about to be around each other but now that they could share a kiss when they wanted to it gave both women a new normal that they both rather enjoyed. 

“Hey, Ali?” Ashlyn asked breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them as they snuggled absentmindedly watching the TV. 

“Yeah?” Ali asked. 

“Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?” Ashlyn asked nervously. She was really hoping that Ali was going to say yes because she already made reservations at a very fancy top scale restaurant. 

“A date tomorrow?” Ali affirmed with a smile looking up at the other woman. God, why does nervous Ashlyn have to be so cute? 

“I would love to.” Ali smiled pressing a kiss to the blonde’s check before setting it back down on her shoulder where it had been resting. “You know what this means, don’t you?” Ali asked with a happy smile. 

“Syd and I are going to have to go shopping because I brought nothing that could be worn on a date.” The brunette said already texting Sydney. 

Of course, the brunette had texted back immediately and told her not to worry she would be there after lunch and then they were going to spend the afternoon shopping for an outfit and well anything that caught their fancy. It was going to be a good day tomorrow that was for sure. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, they both headed off for an early morning gym session before heading back to the house. They then spent the rest of the morning sitting side by side at the dining table working on their laptops sending our written presses releases that their respective teams had asked them to do. After a quick lunch, Ali helped the blonde clean up while she waited on Sydney arriving before they could go. When the brunette did finally arrive, the new couple shared a couple of quick kisses before a slightly longer one when they got distracted before they two women headed out the door for some shopping excitedly. Ashlyn just shocked her head with a laugh as she watched the two-woman bound excitedly out the door before settling back down at her laptop. 

Meanwhile, Ali and Sydney had been to numerous different shops while they chatted about everything and anything. So far, they had both gotten a few different things at least something from every shop that they had been in but the defender was yet so find something for their date tonight. They were both standing at the same wrack on either side looking through what was there, but Sydney kept looking up at the brunette waiting for Ali to tell her what she wanted to know. 

“Syd, will just ask me already what is it that you want to know?” The brunette asked without even looking up. 

“You have to tell me how the talk went?” The Forward blurted out. 

“We haven’t, we haven’t talked yet.” Ali said with a shrug. 

“What why?” She asked surprised. 

“What if I’m wrong and things aren’t as good as I think, what if we’re not reading from the same page, hell the same book.” Ali asked quietly. 

“Well for starts Boo Boo, you guys already talked and so far you are on the same page but isn’t that the point of talking so that if you are on a different page or different books then you can get onto the same one. She loves you Al.” Sydney smiles seeing the blush settling on her best friends face. 

“Fucking Vegas, I don’t want her to feel like she has to do this just because we are married,” Ali mumbled. 

“Stop bullshitting me, Ali we both know Ashlyn doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want to. What’s really going on.” Sydney probed. 

“I’m worried about my Dad, I mean he’s not so bad now and he’s always respectful to anyone Kyles took home but he was dead against it at first. Kyle always says he loves Dad but he doesn’t necessarily like him. I get it I do he didn’t make things easy. I don’t want him to see to me differently just because the person I love is a woman.” Ali rambled out, eyes going wide when she realised what she had said looking up catching Sydney’s eyes. 

“At least now you’ve figured out what Pino, Hao, Whit and I have been saying and don’t worry we haven’t told anyone. Although Ash probably already told Pino.” Syd said throwing her arm across her friend's shoulder. 

A couple of hours later and they had found an outfit for the brunette for her date before they headed back to Ashlyn’s, of course, Sydney just had to stay and help the brunette get ready. According to the forward when she told Ashlyn that she had to help Ali get ready for the most important and best date of her life. Ashlyn who had already thought ahead had moved her own outfit and things she would need to get ready into one of the spare rooms and main bathroom so that Ali could get ready in her bedroom and use the en-suite bathroom. 

Meanwhile, as Syd helped Ali to get ready Ashlyn was standing in front of the mirror in the main bathroom doing her makeup while she was on speakerphone with Pino. The first thing she had done when she got home to her new place was to call Pino and tell her everything even that they had accidentally gotten married. They had talked about everything how Ashlyn was feeling and how she really wanted to give things ago and most importantly how she was head over heels in love with Ali. Pino had smiled and said that she knew that she was in love with the defender. So tonight Pino was trying to calm the blonde down and tell her that everything was going to go great. 

“Pino?” The blonde said after doing the finishing touches to her make up the pulling her hair back into a tight neat ponytail. 

“Yeah?” Came the voice through the phone. 

“I really love her you know, and can you believe I’m got married?” Ashlyn said. 

“I know kid and to be honest I’m a little pissed were we there did we see the whole thing who were the witnesses?” She threw out causing Ashlyn to laugh. 

“I know, but I’ve got in contact with the place that we got married in according to the judge to see if it was recorded, they are going to call me back within the next couple of days.” She offered. 

With a final good luck from the woman on the other end of the phone before they hung up. She quickly plugged her phone back in to make sure there was enough charge before going back to make sure she was happy with her hair and makeup. Once the blonde decided that she was she went back through to the spare room to finish getting dressed. The blonde started off with a grey set of Calvin Klein boxers and sports bra followed by black suit trousers that fitted perfectly and a perfectly crisp white shirt that she had rolled the sleeves up of to her elbows. Then she slipped on her shiny black brogues and finally her watch before tugging her shirt and smoothing it out. Once she was sure that she was ready Ashlyn made her way through to the open plan living room, dinning room and kitchen area waiting on the brunette to come out.   
  
When Ali finally walked out of the blonde’s room and joined her in the living room with Sydney trailing behind her. The blonde couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips when she spotted the brunette walking towards her. She took a minute to take in the other woman letting her eyes trail up from her heeled feet along her legs and up towards her eyes finally landing on the large brown ones that were looking right back at her. God she was beautiful. 

“Wow” Ashlyn said taking another look at the slightly older woman. 

“You like?” Ali asked shyly. 

“I love, you look beautiful honey” The blonde smiled bashfully. 

“Thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself.” 

The three women headed out together Ashlyn opening the passenger door for Ali. During the car ride and their time at the restaurant they made conversation that never seemed to lull between them. There was no awkward moment like there normally is during a first day. They continued to make small talk with one another even when they were eating or if there was silence then it was a comfortable silence where they would share looks, smiles and glances with one another. Then when it was time to leave and Ashlyn had paid despite her wife’s attempts, she led the brunette out with a hand on the small of her back out the front of the restaurant handing the ticket over for the jeep. 

While they waited for the jeep to be taken around Ashlyn stepped behind Ali wrapping her arms around her from behind resting her chin on the smaller woman’s shoulder. Feeling the taller woman behind her Ali leaned back against her covering the arms that were wrapped around her waist with her own turning her head to face the other woman. Smiling Ashlyn leaned in pressing a kiss against Ali’s check as she hugged. The drive back to the house was in a comfortable silence hands clasped together resting on Ali’s thigh. 

When they got home, they both headed to Ashlyn’s room so that they could get changed into something more comfortable. Ali choose an oversized t-shirt and a pair of booty shorts while Ashlyn slipped a pair of sweets and a t-shirt over her underwear that she would later be sleeping in. By the time that Ali joined her wife on the couch the blonde was sitting waiting on her with a glass of wine in each hand. Smiling Ali sat down beside the younger woman taking one of the glasses pecking her lips in thanks. They turned so that they were sitting facing each other with the blonde resting her elbow on the back of the couch propping her head up. 

“Did you go and see your Nonno while you were visiting your mum.” Ashlyn asked reaching over playing with the bottom of the brunette’s hair with her arm that rested on the back of the couch. 

“Yeah, every day.” The brunette grinned. 

“Yeah, how is the old menace doing?” She grinned. 

“Still flirting with all the pretty carers. What about here you are settling in?” Ali asked taking a sip of her wine. 

Ashlyn didn’t answer though instead she shrugged her shoulders and turned her focus to the hand that was playing with the defender’s hair. Ali leaned down chasing the blonde’s eyes until they were looking at each other again. 

“Talk to me, what’s up?” Ali asked. 

“I don’t, I mean I’m glad that I choose to do this it isn’t every day that you get the opportunity to play for you home team. I guess I just miss you it’ll take a while to adjust to not having you here all the time. To sleeping in your bed more often than mine.” Ashlyn said taking a drink of her own wine. 

“I promise that I’ll come and visit you whenever I can. We’ll make this work.” Ali said. 

“I know honey, just like I’ll visit whenever I can. Oh, I got you something.” Ashlyn said standing op going over to the side unit pulling out a box then sitting right back where she was only this time, she was a little closer, wine now forgot on the coffee table.

“You did?” Ali smiled leaning over placing her own glass on the coffee table taking the box. “What is it?” 

“Open it.” Ashlyn smiled. 

Grinning Ali unwrapped the long thin box before opening it to reveal a beautiful gold necklace with a gold wing on it. She ran her fingers over it then looked up at the blonde.   
  
“So, I figured since we aren’t going public having our wedding rings on isn’t a good idea this way we can still wear them but have them under our jerseys. I have one too.” Ashlyn said removing hers from under her top to show the other woman. 

“I love it thank you.” Ali smiled offering it back to the blonde so she could put it on. 

She slipped her wedding ring on it she handed the necklace back to her wife before turning her back to the blonde slipping her hair over her shoulder. The blonde took the necklace and clasped it around her wife’s neck before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the brunette’s shoulder then to the side of her neck. When Ali turned around Ashlyn was barley a few inches away with her arm stretched along the back of the couch. A shy look came over the brunette’s face as she glanced down before looking back up at the keeper. Smiling Ashlyn reached up cupping the defenders face where her jaw met her neck using her thumb to smooth over the skin on her cheek by her ear. Feeling the warmth of the hand on her cheek Ali’s eyes slipped shut as she leaned into the hand on her face reaching up covering the large hand with her own. 

“I got in touch with the place we got married in.” Ashlyn said breaking the silence immediately feeling the other woman stiffen below her hand on her cheek. “Wait, let me explain first.” She said still rubbing soothing circles on the defender’s cheek. “First I want to know if there is footage of it so we can see and plus I want to know what happened so we can fill in that blank space. I promise I still want to do this. I want this, I want you baby.” Ashlyn said running her thumb across the defenders’ bottom lip. 

“Okay, you scared me there.” Ali mumbled kissing Ashlyn’s thumb. 

“Sorry, darling. Now what do you say we go up the stairs and snuggle.” Ashlyn suggested with a smile. 

“I’d say what are you waiting for Harris get moving.” Ali said standing up. 

It didn’t take long for them to fall into a routine together. It was just like it had been in DC, they were always sharing a bed and cuddling it’s just this time they can kiss. The only real things that had changed was the house that they were in. Ashlyn would have to admit though that with Ali there it feels a lot more like. Maybe she was just missing her home Ali, that was here home. There was just something about having the warmth of the other woman pressed against her or near her that made her feel so safe and that wasn’t something the keeper is used to feeling with other people. Pressing a kiss to Ali’s head Ashlyn pulled her closer resting her check on top of the brunette’s head letting her eyes slip shut. Yeah, maybe they can do this. 

The next morning Ashlyn reached out her hand expecting to find her new wife at the other side of the bed only to be met with cold sheets. Opening her eyes, she let them scan around the room finding she was the only one there. Slipping out of the bed she quickly brushed her teeth before she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she could hear the faint sound of the radio. God and what a sight did she see. There was her wife standing in her oversized t-shirt that hid her booty shorts at the stove stirring something. Grinning Ashlyn made her way up behind her ways placing her hands on her hips pressing her front to Ali’s back while attaching her lips to her shoulder where the wide neck of her t-shirt had slipped off. Feeling the other woman behind her Ali reached behind her cupping the back of the keeper’s head while leaning back into the taller woman smiling. 

Ali was about to bid the other woman a good morning, but Ashlyn started trailing hot, soft open mouthed kisses across her shoulder to that sweet spot she has where the shoulder meets the neck. It was like all thoughts left her mind and instead she opted for moving hear head to the side giving the taller woman better access. That was all the invitation that Ashlyn needed. She pulled Ali flush against her holding on for dear life to her hips running her lips further up to her other sweet spot below her ear. Blindly Ali moved the pot to the back and turned off the stove as she felt Ashlyn’s lips trail along her jaw before eventually meeting her lips. Turning around in the blonde’s arms Ali leaned in pressing their lips together taking the blonde’s face in her hands. Then they were lost in the feeling of one another until eventually the need for air became too much. 

“Well good morning to you too.” Ali smiled with her face flushed and her lips kiss swollen. 

“Morning, Princess. What are you making?” She smiled foreheads pressed together. 

“Oatmeal and fruit.” Ali smiled turning back around to start dishing up the meal. 

Today was already shaping up to be a good day. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ashlyn get some alone time together

Chapter Four

It was inevitable they both knew that Ali had to leave to get back home at some point or another they just weren’t expecting it to come around so quick. Tomorrow the defender flies home so today they are making the most of the time they have left together before they have to get back to reality. So today they have absolutely no plans to do anything what so ever today.

So far, they have been extra clingy with one another. Sitting as close to each other as possible on the couch or at one point Ali was settled onto the blonde’s lap. Even when they were cleaning up after lunch they did it standing side by side until the last possible minute. Ali had nipped to the bathroom while Ashlyn made herself comfortable on the couch finding something to watch. She was still scrolling through the TV guide when Ali lay right on top of the stretched out blonde. Instantly the blondes free arm wrapped around a smaller woman who rested her head on her shoulder.

“Comfy?” The goalkeeper asked leaning down pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Very.” Ali sighed happily.

The goalkeeper placed her large hand on the small of the defenders back under her t-shirt against smooth skin. They had barely even settled when the blonde's phone started ringing so with a sigh she reached her long arm scooping up the phone off the coffee table. She kept her hand on the small of the brunettes back as she looked at the collar ID to see her grandmothers name. Apologizing she answered the phone scratching her fingers against the skin on Ali’s back.

At some point, while the blonde was on the phone Ali’s own hand slipped under the keeper's t-shirt her own fingers dancing across the younger woman’s six-pack. Feeling the smaller woman’s fingers skim her skin she inhaled deeply glancing down at the woman lying on her. Ali felt Ashlyn’s finger dig into her back a little when her fingers touched her toned stomach. She felt them ripple under her skin as she leaned in to kiss the blonde’s neck.

Feeling lips on her neck Ashlyn’s breath hitched as she tilted her head back so that her wife could get better access to her neck. She used the hand that was placed on the small of Ali’s back to pull her closer her fingers digging in practically pulling her on top of her. It was like she had been given permission to continue as her lips trailed up to her jaw. The blonde's hand ran up her back to rest in the gap between her shoulder blades. It was getting increasingly hard to concentrate on what her grandmother was saying to her through the phone will her wife’s lips were connected to her neck with her teeth scrapping at her.

Then just like that Ali seemed to stop and sit up causing Ashlyn’s free hand to fall down to her thigh. The blonde seemed to sense the change in Ali as she spoke on the phone with her grandmother. She took a minute to run her hand across her face before in she places a kiss on the keeper's cheek before standing up and leaving. Watching confused as Ali left the room Ashlyn quickly hung up the phone with her grandmother making sure to tell her that she loves her before following her.

After checking a few rooms Ashlyn made her way to the en-suite bathroom attached to her bedroom finding the door shut. She leaned back against the doorframe knocking on the door.

“Ali, are you okay?” She asked through the door but yet she got no answer. “Ali?” She asked again but still no answer. “Baby I’m coming in okay.” She said trying the door this time finding it open.

Opening the door Ashlyn found Ali standing in front of the mirror splashing her face with cold water. She leaned back against the counter beside her leaning beside her watching as the other woman dried her face with the towel. The blonde stood quietly waiting as Ali gathered herself bracing herself against the sink.

“What happened? Are you okay?” She asked a little unsure.

Ali though just leaned in pressing a kiss to her cheek before passing going to leave. Ashlyn wasn’t having that though she reached over wrapping her arm around the smaller woman’s waist. Ali stopped taking a moment running her fingers across the blonde’s jaw before continuing to walk even though her wife's arm was still wrapped around her. Stepping in behind Ali Ashlyn wrapped both arms around the other woman falling in step behind her front pressed against the defenders back resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Talk to me?” She asked placing a kiss behind her ear as they slowly walked towards the bed. Still, she got no answer. “Baby?” She asked trailing kisses down her neck as Ali reached behind her tangling her hands in the blonde’s hair pressing herself back against her as they reached the bed.

“It’s okay.” Ashlyn said turning Ali’s face to look at her resting it on her cheek. “Ali it’s okay to feel what you’re feeling.” She said leaning in kissing her. “It’s okay baby. It’s okay to want to stop to baby.”

“Show me.” Ali said turning in the blonde's arms.

“Yeah, Baby. I promise it’s okay if you aren’t ready.” The blonde said hands resting on the defender’s hips. 

“Show me, please.” Ali said resting her forehead against her new wife’s. 

That was all the permission that Ashlyn needed as she leaned in crashing their lips together. As they got lost in one another the blonde lay her wife down on the bed hovering above her. Clothes were thrown around the room as lips came together. It started of quick and hungry as they help shed the other of there clothes before Ashlyn pulled back and just studied her wife bellow her. Just like that the pace completely changed to slow and tender. All they could hear was the sound of the other's moans and heartbeats as they came together. 

Eventually, when they no longer go on for being too sensitive Ali rolled off Ashlyn laying down next to her. They lay side by side trying to catch their breath before Ali eventually snuggled into the blonde’s side using her shoulder as a pillow dropping a kiss to her shoulder. Smiling Ashlyn ran her fingertips up and down Ali’s back not caring that they were both sticky from sweat. The couple was happy to lay in a comfortable silence enjoying the feeling of being there with one another. 

Slowly Ashlyn could tell Ali was beginning to fall asleep when the hand that had been resting on her chest drawing lazy patterns began to slow down. Smiling Ashlyn flattened her hand against her back instead of drawing patterns against her back as she began to rub the other woman’s back soothingly. Her smile grew wider when Ali’s own hand flattened against her and ran from her chest to her neck holding on to her gently as she nuzzled in. It wasn’t long until Ashlyn was joining her new wife in slumber pulling her close. 

The next morning, they were so rudely awoken by the sound of Ashlyn’s alarm going off. Not being one for early morning the blonde groaned and buried her face in the back of Ali’s neck who had rolled over in the middle of the night so that they were spooning. Chuckling Ali stretched her arm out turning the alarm off looking back over her shoulder at the younger woman pressed into her back. With a smile she turned around so that she was facing the taller woman again reaching up resting her hand on the blonde’s cheek letting her thumb smooth against her cheek. Smiling Ashlyn nuzzled her cheek into the hand resting on her check as a sleepy smile graced her face. 

“Good morning.” Ali smiled despite the blonde’s eyes still being closed. 

“Morning beautiful.” Ashlyn smiled opening her eyes for the first time. Sleepily she wrapped her arms tighter around the brunette before pulling her closer. Her hand gravitating down to her wife’s ass resting happily there a cheeky grin on her face as Ali’s hand came to rest on her hip. “Yup good morning.” The blonde added. 

“We gotta get up my babe.” Ali said giving Ashlyn’s hip a squeeze. 

“No!” Ashlyn whined her grip tightening on her new wife. 

“I have to shower; we still have the morning together though.” Ali said. 

“Ugh fine. I’ll make you breakfast.” Ashlyn pouted. 

Smiling Ali leaned forward kissing Ashlyn’s cheek before starting to slid out of the bed but just before she could slip out of the bed Ashlyn grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the bed. The brunette never had a chance to ask what was happening Ashlyn was hovering above her pressing their lips together. 

“Now you may go.” Ashlyn grinned pecking her lips one more time before lying back in the bed against. 

“Why thank you.” Ali smiled looking over her shoulder and getting out of the bed this time not caring that she was naked. Ashlyn was more than happy to lay back in be and watch as she left. 

Hearing the shower turn on Ashlyn threw on a pair of boxers and a sports bra before heading down the stairs and starting breakfast for them both. s and starting breakfast for them both. Once Ali was showered and ready for the day and made sure that she was all packed and her iPad and phone were charging she made her down the stairs to join the keeper. Walking up behind the blonde she placed her hands on her hips kissing the taller woman’s cheek before going starting to start the coffee. 

The spent the morning sitting in the back garden talking with another being as close to each other as possible. Snuggled up on a sun lounger just being with one another. As it began to get closer and closer to the time that Ali had to leave their grip on one another seemed to get tighter and tighter. They knew it was time to start gathering Ali’s things for Syd to pick her up and take her to the airport. Ashlyn came down the stairs carrying the brunettes bags placing them by the front door. 

“Stop doing that.” Ali said from her spot leaning against the living room doorframe. 

“Doing what, I didn’t do anything,” Ashlyn said defensively shoving her hands in her board shorts pockets. 

“You’re looking all sad,” Ali said walking over to the other woman running her hands down the blonde’s arms to her hands lacing them together. 

“I don’t want you to go.” Ashlyn pouted looking down at their joined hands. 

“I know baby, I don’t want to either but…” 

“I know, I’m just going to miss you,” Ashlyn said leaning in wrapping the smaller woman in a big bear hug.

“I’ll miss you too,” Ali said snuggling in. 

That was just how Sydney found them when she walked in the door ready to take one of her best friends to the airport. The pair were standing in the middle of the hall cuddling, Ali’s face buried in the blonde’s neck. She smiled taking a few photos of the cuddle before taking the bags out to the car and loading them. Once Sydney got back inside she found the couple still standing there this time though there were slowly kissing. 

“Okay. Okay, guys. I’m happy for you all but you guys haven’t even noticed I’ve taken the cases out.” Syd laughed at the two.

The two-shot apart surprised at the new voice behind them turning around to face the other woman standing behind them. They both took a calming breath once they realised who it was giving her sheepish smiles. With a laugh and a shake of her head, she said she would wait for Ali in the car and give them a minute alone. 

They both knew that this was the time that they have to say goodbye for now to each other. Letting out a sigh Ashlyn reached up taking the brunettes face in her hands cupping her cheeks with her large hands. Ali’s hands automatically reached up wrapping around the blonde’s hands as the keeper studied her face. She ran her thumb across Ali’s bottom lip before leaning in a pressing their foreheads together. It was weird they have said bye to one another a thousand times and yet this seems to be the hardest time. 

“Let me know when you land and when you get home so I don’t worry about you getting there okay?” She asked quietly. 

“Promise.” Ali smiled taking a glance at the clock. “I really gotta go.” She mumbled. 

They shared one last slow deep kiss before heading to the door holding hands the whole time. With one last squeeze of her keepers’ hand Ali finally made her way out to the car joining Sydney so that they could head to the airport. The ride there was rather quiet for the first half before it was filled with conversation, but the brunette really did enjoy spending time with one of her best friends. Once they arrived and said their own goodbyes the defender finally headed into the airport and checked in. 

It was probably one of the longest yet quickest flights of her life but before she knew it Ali was walking through the door of her apartment. Since it was late she shot a quick text off to Ashlyn saying that she was home and going to jump in the shower. She would sort her suitcase out tomorrow. Once she was settled under the covers she picked her phone up and called the blonde she was missing dearly. It wouldn’t be until the morning that she discovered that she feel asleep while talking to the goalkeeper just like Ashlyn had intended. Ali was just home and already she was counting down the minutes until she could get to see her wife again. Wife, god it felt strange saying that. Strange but good. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The distance between us really sucks

Chapter 5

If you were to actually look at it nothing has really changed between the two they still text each other all the time a video call each other. Now though there are a lot more pet names involved and now that they have accidentally gotten married they are able to voice how much they wish the other one was there to hold the other. Of course, the big change was the distance between them. Ashlyn has only been living back in Orlando for two weeks and it already feels like forever. When they had both been playing for the spirts then they had both lived together so they got to spend a lot of time together now they are reduced to phone calls, texts and video calls. None of which is quite the same as actually being there with the other. 

Still though there are yet to share the fact they are married to anyone other than Sydney, Rapinoe and Ali’s grandfather Alessandro. They have talked about it though but as of yet, they have no intentions of telling anyone other than the people who already know. They will tell people, just when they are ready to tell them and even then it will probably only be family and close friends to start with. Until then it would be their secret. 

Ali had a long day. First, she started off with the normal training and workouts as usual but then she had a bunch of press to do as well. After that she had to go and meet up with her agent and talk about some deals and endorsements that she had. Of course, all of this had to happen on one of the days that training is twice so once all that was done she went back to the training facility for training number 2. Needless to say that by the time that she finally got home she was exhausted and sore. She’d had enough sense yesterday to know that she would be feeling like this and already made up something for supper. It was quick and easy to heat while still sticking to their strict diet so she quickly heated it up while she ran a bath and slipped into her bathrobe then headed back through for it. By the time that she had finished eating her bath was ready to slip into so that’s just as she did. Bathrobe dropped at the side of the bath Ali sank into the hot bubble bath and let her head fall to the back o the tub instantly closing her eyes relaxing. 

And......Just like that, her moment of relaxation was over when her mobile started ringing. Puffing out a sight in annoyance she reached over to answer it putting it on the speaker without even checking the collar ID leaving it on the small table at the side of the bath in case she was to drop it.

“Hello?” The defender practically huffed out.

“Well hello to you to baby, is it a bad time I can call back later?” Came the oh som familiar voice she was missing so much as the blonde settled down on to her couch. 

“Oh sorry Ash I never checked but no you don’t have to call back I’m just in the bath.” She replied settling back down. 

“Yeah, long day?” Ashlyn Asked laying back on the couch getting comfortable as she started flipping through the channels. 

“God, you can say that again. What about you hows training going with the new training?” Ali asked enjoying the warmth of the water. 

“Yeah, it's going good so far we could be doing with you on our defence though.” The blonde puffed. 

“I could just be doing with you. I miss you. This place feels weird without you.” 

“I miss you too baby.” 

The tallied for a little while longer before the blonde asked what her new wife was doing the next day knowing it was the day that she doesn’t have training. As it turns out the brunette has a standing lunch date with her dad Ken that they had planned last week. The keeper asked if she was looking forward to spending time with her father to get the surprising response that she was kind of. Looking forward to seeing her dad but some of their DC family is going to be there and she isn't the biggest fan of some of them. It wasn’t that she doesn’t like them Persey it was that she doesn’t like some of there beliefs that are still rather old fashioned and don’t enjoy listening to them berate people while her father listens. It’s always bothered her how her father never says anything to them despite knowing that he doesn’t necessarily agree with them. It bothers even more that he does agree with some of the things that they say. They agreed on a time for the next night and set a video chat date. 

It had been nice to sit and talk with the blonde even if she couldn’t see her in persona or was able to touch her but it was better than nothing and she would take that. Knowing that they have that standing date tomorrow where they could at least see each other is giving them both something to look forward to. 

Lunchtime with her family came around a lot quicker than she thought it would and before she knew it Ali was ready and heading out the door to meet them all at the restaurant. Of course, they all seemed to arrive at the same time because the Kriegers are nothing but prompt. Early is on time and on time is late, that was always quoted whenever they have a family gathering that starts at a certain time. The usual uncomfortable hugs and kisses on the cheek, something that the defender always what the actual need was to do these every time they saw each other. Mind you Ali has never been a hugger, there are very few people she actually enjoys hugging. 

The conversation didn’t start out that bad, it was rather pleasant of course until her aunt asked her about Kyle and was he was up to. Them one of them around the table made a backhanded comment on how much they loved him but weren’t sure about his lifestyle. It wasn’t something new to her how some of the Kriegers can be homophobic. Her dad never once said anything though. Ken always supported his children but that doesn’t mean he agrees with it and some times has made it very clear that he has found his son being gay rather difficult. It was always made Ali decided to keep her personal life from her. Although she has never been married before and Ashlyn is her first, she isn’t her first girlfriend. In fact, last summer Sydney and Hao even met one of the girls she had been dating. Never thought has she shared it with her family. It was times like these that make her want to keep just that to herself. All she could think about sitting at the table with them was what the hell was she going to do when it comes time to tell them about the fact that she accidentally got married while drunk to Ashlyn and has every intention of staying married to the goalkeeper. 

By the end of the meal and everyone was starting to leave to go their own way Ken could clearly see that there was something wrong with his daughter. So he sat at the table and waited while the other left leaving him and his daughter to be the last to leave so they could walk out alone. 

“Alright kiddo what’s wrong.” He asked shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Why do you let them speak about Kyle like that?” She asked annoyed running her fingers through her hair. "Never mind I've gotta go I'll call you later, I love you," Ali said pressing a kiss to her father's cheek and then leaving before giving him a chance to answer. 

By the time that she had gotten home Ali had calmed down so text her father apologizing for the way that she left. All she wanted to do was go home and snuggle with Ashlyn. She would never tell her new wife but she absolutely hates the fact that the blonde is so far away and to top it off the last few days she has been feeling like shit. Three weeks though. Three weeks and she would be flying to Orlando to see her new wife. She didn't have time to dwell on it though because she had to go home and do some work. Later that night though Ashlyn called her and she shared with the blonde what had happened with her father and how she wishes her family could be a little more understanding for her brother. It made the blonde realise just why Ali has always been too reluctant to tell her family about her past girlfriends. 

It was how they spent the next three weeks talking on the phone and extra-long skype video chats. They even feel asleep talking to one another a few times. But it came around quicker than she thought it would though and before she knew it she was packing for the week to go and see her wife the next day. Suitcase packed she text the blonde letting her know she was going to have an early night since her flight was early as she still wasn't feeling great. 

Although she wasn't so eager to go see the keeper when her alarm rang in the morning getting her up. A quick shower and breakfast and she was out the door in an uber to the airport. Ali knew that when she got to the blonde's house she wouldn't be there because she had the last training for the next week. When the brunette arrived there she lugged her suitcase up the stairs stripped down to her underwear and slipping on one of Ashlyn's t-shirt and climbing under the covers. She was barely under the covers before she was asleep. 

Ashlyn on the other hand practically sprinted through her shower and to her car before driving home. She knew Ali would be there and after a quick check around downstairs the blonde all but ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Immediately she stopped there sound asleep in her t-shirt was her new wife looking like the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The blonde quickly snapped a quick photo of her sleeping her new wife before making her way over sitting on the edge of the bed placing her hand on the small of Ali's back since she was sleeping on her stomach. The covers had slipped down to the defender's waist just above her backside with her hands shoved under her pillow. Her face was turned towards the blonde sitting on the edge of the bed. With her hand still resting on the small of Ali's back on the exposed skin where her t-shirt had raisin up Ashlyn leaned forward pressing her lips to Ali's temple. 

"Baby." Ashlyn smiled against the brunettes temple.

Feeling the kiss to her temple Ali's face scrunched up adorably. Ashlyn fingers on the small of her back starting to trace patterns on the small of her back watching as her wife slowly started to wake up. Slowly Ali started waking up feeling the blonde beside her and the hand on the small on her back and to the kiss on her temple. It took her a couple of minutes but her eyes started to open.

"Hey, babe." She mumbled sleepily burying her face into the blondes thigh not fully realising the other woman was there. 

Ashlyn just smiled and settled against the headboard stretching her legs running her fingers threw her new wife’s hair letting her come to herself as she slowly woke up. Meanwhile Ali was lying on her stomach with her face pressed into the blondes thigh enjoying the comforting warmth from the other woman even if it as hotter than hell in Orlando. She was in that stage where she wasn’t sleeping but she wasn’t awake either. Ali knew that Ashlyn was there beside her but it was like her brain hadn’t quite registered the presence of the other woman yet. She could also feel the goalkeepers fingers running through her hair making her unsure if she wanted to let it lull her back to sleep or if she should wake up and see if her mind. In the end though the thought of actually getting to see if it was actually her wife there or not and she really hope it was. 

“Ashlyn?” She asked a little more awake this time reaching up curling her hand around the blondes thigh without moving anything else.

”Yeah, Princess its me.” She smiled looking down at the defender. 

Ashlyn watched carefully as the slightly older woman rolled on to her back bringing up her hands to rub at her eyes. Once she was actually awake Ali pushed herself up the bed so that she could settle in the blondes side leaning in so she could get an actual kiss. 

“God, I missed you.” Ali muttered snuggling in enjoying the keepers arms wrapping around her tightly holding her. Ashlyn knows that the spirits player absolutely hates hugs so the fact that she is getting ones means the absolute world to her. 

“I missed you too baby, how are you feeling better?” She asked knowing the other woman had feeling off the last few weeks. 

“Yeah there’s just something that doesn’t feel right.” Ali said. “God, I need a shower.” She said adding it as an after thought. 

“You shower and I’ll make us food and then we are going to talk about making you a doctor appointment." Ashlyn said pressing a kiss to the brunettes forehead. 

After another lingering kiss they both stood from the bed and headed in different directions. Ashlyn headed down the stairs to make them something to eat while Ali headed to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. The defender didn't particularly want to spend a long time in the shower, she just wanted to spend a long time in the shower she just wanted to wash the grim and dirt off from spending the day traveling. She never even bothered to dry her hair instead choice to put it up in a wet pony tail then grabbing a pair of Ashlyn's shorts and a t-shirt heading down the stairs to join the blonde. When the brunette got down the stairs the blonde had already made them a BLT with some healthier chips on the side and some coleslaw. Smiling Ali kissed her new wife on the cheek in thanks as they sat at the dinning table. 

They sat and eat in a comfortable silence. Until much to Ali's disgust Ashlyn convinced her to go to the doctors and get a check up so that they can make sure that she is all right. The blonde was worried since the defender has been feeling unwell for about a week now. She wasn't thrilled about it but Ali let Ashlyn drag her along to the doctor's office after lunch. They didn't have to wait long in the waiting area which the goalkeeper was thankful for because the defender was sitting next to her was sitting jiggling her leg. They got taken back where the doctor had a look at the smaller woman and took some blonde telling them that if the blonde work comes back clear than they were more than certain it's just a stomach bug but they would take the bloods just to be sure. 

A couple of days later Ashlyn was taking her grandmother to her follow up appointment while Ali was at the goalkeepers house with one of her best friends Sydney. They were sitting out the back around the garden table sitting chatting enjoying the chance at getting to catch up.

"So what did the doctor say, I bet you hated every moment of it." Sydney laughed. 

"I did I swear to god I wanted to strangle her." She chuckled but they were interrupted by the brunettes phone going off. "Speak of the devil that the doctor's office." 

Sydney sat across from her friend watching as she answered the phone. She watched as the brunettes face went from happy to straight to pale then to an expression she couldn't read. That instantly worried her because the two women tell each other everything and had gotten very good at reading each other. For a moment she was worried that her friend had another hear attack but she pushed the thought from her mind thinking that Ali would have known if she had since she's already had three. Before the other woman could say anything Ali hung up on the phone and placed it on the table.

"Are you okay?" Sydney asked worried. 

"I fucked up." Ali said. 

"What how?" She asked. 

"I'm pregnant." She said tears springing to her eyes. 

"You're what?" Came Ashlyn's voice from behind them causing the two women to spin around. 

"Ashlyn, I can explain. please." Ali said as they blonde stood there looking at the two women. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments. I really appreciate them. 
> 
> Also just a little note about the start of this chapter. So it starts off directly where chapter 5 left off, I've just changed it a little bit. Please also note this chapter is definitely mature.

"Are you okay?" Sydney asked worried. 

"I fucked up." Ali replied rubbing her face her voice wavering. 

What how?" The Forward asked confused. 

"I'm pregnant." She said tears springing to her eyes. 

"You're what?" Came Ashlyn's voice from behind them causing the two women to spin around. 

"Ashlyn, I can explain. please." Ali said as they blonde stood there looking at the two women from the large folding deck doors. 

They could see by the look on the blondes face that she couldn't quite make up her mind what to do. She way angry. That was clear as day. You could tell just by looking at her but you could also tell that she was trying her hardest to stay calm. The goalkeeper wanted to just leave as well. She had stepped back and slightly angled herself so that she could just leave. She stood with one hand down by her side while running her hand through her long blonde hair. Unsure what to do Ali pushed herself up from her chair and took a few steps towards the blonde. There was barely any distance between them anyway, the table being just to the right of the folding full length deck doors. Then Ashlyn's brain seemed to kick in and noticed that her wife was coming towards her and stepped back when she thought that the brunette could reach out and touch her. There was no mistaking the look of anger and hurt on the goalkeepers face but she stop moving when she noticed the same look of hurt of the defenders face that had flashed across when she stepped back. Seeing the blonde step back Ali stopped in her tracks and took her own step back while Syd shifted slightly forward in her seat just in case. 

"Want me to stay?" Sydney asked not to quite sure if her best friend wanted her to stay or not. 

"Its okay, we'll be fine." Ali said shaking her head whipping under her eyes. 

"Text me later." She said pressing a kiss to Ali's cheek then stopping at Ashlyn's side squeezing her forearm. "Hear her out okay" She told the blonde before leaving. 

I'm going to shower." Ashlyn said turning on her hair making her way through the kitchen. 

"Ash?" Ali asked. 

"I just, I need a minute. I don't want to say something I'll regret. I don't know just sit on the bed and wait we can talk when I come out." Ashlyn said without looking back. 

So Ali did as she was asked. She let the blonde go up the stairs without her and locked up since it was getting late they could just order out for dinner later if they get hungry. Then she grabbed them a bottle of water each and headed to the bedroom placing them on the nightstands before grabbing on of Ashlyn's oversized t-shirts taking her t-shirt and bra off switched them for it and taking her trousers off. There was nothing but the sound of the shower filling the room giving her a little comfort that at least the blonde was still there as she settled under the covers turning on to her side facing in the opposite direction of the adjoined bathroom. 

Meanwhile in the bathroom Ashlyn turned in the shower and started to strip giving it time to heat up. It wasn't long before she was standing under the spray, the heat already steaming up the glass walls of she shower stall. She knew that they had to talk and that she has to listen to what her wife has to say. As she stood there washing herself and her hair all she could think about another man touching her wife. His hand being in places that only her hands should be. His lips kissing where he lips have kissed. Touching her in places that was only for her to touch no one else. Ali was hers and it pissed her off that she thought about her being hers like she was some kind of possession but she couldn't get the thought out of her head. Once she was done she stepped out drying off before wrapping a towel around her then blow drying her hair. She hated that feeling off putting her wet hair on a pillow. Walking out of the bathroom with still on but the towel and hair hair in a messy ponytail and the first thing that she saw was her wife lying facing away from her in the bed.

The covers were pulled up to defenders hip. She let her eyes wonder down the strong line of the brunettes back and couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to where it had been in the shower. The thought of the brunette being no one else's but hers. Ashlyn kneeled on the bed behind the brunette hovering over her pressing her lips to her neck. It took Ali by surprise, she hadn't noticed that the shower had turned off. She went to turn around to face the other woman but was stopped by a hand on her hip. Then Ashlyn slipped her hand under the covers up her thigh to her stomach. Pulling her towel the blonde then dropped it to the floor before pulling the covers off her wife and removed the covers from the brunette. Soon enough Ali's panties had been kicked off and her t-shirt had joined Ashlyn's towel on the floor. Ashlyn still wouldn't let her turn around though as she slipper her arm under her between her shoulders and the pillow. She was pressed so hard against her back that you couldn't fit a piece of paper between them. The blondes hand trailed up to her breast squeezing as her lips worked on her neck the brunette's hand going behind her tangling in blonde hair cupping the back of her hair. 

"Ash." She half breathed out and half moaned. This was not how she thought the talk would go. 

"No talking," The goalkeeper huffed out, her hand trailing down between her wife's legs cupping her. "Fuck, mine." She muttered out feeling just how wet her wife was for her. 

"Please." Ali moaned out feeling her wife's hand between her legs, her breasts pressed against her back, the puff of her heavy breathing against the side of her face. 

Ali managed to turn her head so that she could finally kiss her wife. Getting the message Ashlyn pressed there lips together in a hard kiss at the same time as she slid two fingers into the other woman. She couldn't figure out where her hips wanted to go towards the hand on press her ass back against her wife. Ashlyn solved that problem for her though when she used the arm below her wife to hold her firmly against while still some how managing to cup her face and keep her turned to look at her. It meant that she could run herself against her wife's ass at the same time. 

Before either of them knew what was happening they both stumbled over the edge at the same time with moans of each others name. As they rode out their wave together Ashlyn buried her face in Ali's neck nipping at the junction between her neck and shoulder as she muttered on repeat mine. Ali was hers. That was when Ali figured out what was happening. She struggled against the blondes hold but manage to turn onto her back. Ashlyn was just trying to pull her closer now while reminding herself that she was hers but she was going for round 2. 

"Ash" Ali said against her before she could turn around. "Ashlyn." She said as she managed to turn around. "Ashlyn baby stop." Said now lying on her back pulling the blonde against her hugging her tight. 

"Sorry." Ashlyn said laying on top of the brunette burying her face in Ali's neck. "I'm sorry." 

"Look at me." Ali said cupping her face making her look at her. "I'm yours baby I promise, I'm yours." 

They lay there like that for awhile. Ali's fingers trailing up and down the blonde's back slowly relaxing her until she thought that the other woman was ready to speak. 

"I haven't been with anyone else but you since we married." Ali said eventually breaking the silence. 

"I'm listening," Ashlyn said looking up at the defender. 

"That night the week before we went to camp when we got married. That night you took that date home and text me to warm me and I was out with some school friends. I couldn't come home not with her there I drank to much and went back to this guys house we used protection I guess it broke. I couldn't get the image of the two of you out of my head. He was there and I was drunk. It was stupid. I regretted it the moment it was over and left. I'm sorry I never wanted this to happen. I'm sorry. I understand if you..." Ali trailed off fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. 

Sitting up Ashlyn turned to face Ali pulling the cover so that it was covering them both as the brunette pushed herself up to lean against the headboard wiping away at her tears. Ashlyn took a minute to think about what she wanted to say next before she reached up cupping her wife's face with both her hands using her thumbs to wipe away the tears. 

"I still want to be married to you and I'm sorry I reacted like that I let myself get caught up in my own thoughts and I shouldn't have. So whatever you decide to do I am going to be by your side no matter what. We'll figure it out together." Ashlyn said leaning forward pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Clinging on Ali pressed her face into Ashlyn's neck. Shifting herself so that the blonde was leaning against the headboard she pulled Ali onto her lab and held her close. One arm wrapped around her front with her hand cupping the side of her head while her other hand running up and down her back gently and slowly. She held her wife against a let her cry it out and work through her thought. The reaction that she should have had. She could heart the defender muttering that she didn't know what to do, that she was scared. Ashlyn kissed her head told her that she was here, that it would be okay. By the time that the brunette had cried herself out the defender had fallen asleep on the goalkeepers lap. Ashlyn pulled up the cover covering her wife and just held her on her lap. holding her while she slept. No matter what the other woman decided to do she was going to stick by her no matter what. 

About an hour later and Ali finally starting to wake up again still cradled in the same place that she had fallen asleep in. She could hear the gentle beat of her wife's heartbeat bellow her ear as she felt fingers running up and down her spine ever so slowly. She took a minute to get her barring's as she tried to snuggle further into the warm skin below her cheek. Closer, she was cradled in the blondes lap but yet she still wanted to get closer. Feeling that she was awake Ashlyn started pressing kisses to her wife's head letting her come to herself. 

"Hey there beautiful." Ashlyn smiled looking down at the brunette as the defender looked up without opening her eyes in search of a kiss. Grinning Ashlyn leaned down a little pressing her lips to the other woman's lips. 

"Hi," Ali smiled against her lips. "What time is it?" She asked. 

"Just gone seven so I ordered some food should be herein about ten minutes so what do you say we head down put on Netflix and we finish our talk, okay Princess." Ashlyn said stroking the other woman's cheek. 

Earning a nod Ashlyn pressed a kiss to Ali's cheek before they headed down the stairs getting themselves something to drink and finding something to watch on Netflix just in time for the food to arrive. They sat in a comfortable silence as they eat watching the TV until the defender was finished. She guessed they should finish there talk and get it all out in the open and deal with things now why they still have the chance. She wants to have this conversation face to face with her wife even though she still has a week here but she figures better to get it out of the way first and deal with everything else during the week. 

Leaning over Ali placed her empty container on the coffee table grabbing her sparkling water then settling back on the couch beside the other woman. The brunette focused on the can in her hand instead of saying what was on her mind for some reason she was nervous again. To be perfectly honest she doesn't want Ashlyn to have the same reaction as she did before and walk away. Ali was brought out her thoughts by Ashlyn's hand landing on her bare thigh giving it a gentle squeeze causing her to look up at the taller woman who simply nodded her. It was all the conformation that the defender needed to say what was on her mind. 

"The Doctor set me up with an OBGYN so that I can get checked over and get the ball rolling for the day after tomorrow." Ali said still fiddling with the half empty can in her hand. 

"What time in case I need to let Mamma know we will be late for the BBQ?" Ashlyn asked putting her own now empty container beside the brunettes. "Em." She said nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "Would it be okay if I came with you? I want to come to as many as your appointments as possible." She added her hand still resting on Ali's thigh. 

"I would really like that." Ali smiled covering her wife's hand with her own. "I em should let the father know as well. I, we have to responsible about this in case the press gets wind of it. I don't want him to be able to turn around and use it in his favour. I', going to make it clear though he can have some time to think about it but he picks he's in or out and if he's out we'll be going through my lawyer." Ali said staring at there joint hands feeling the other woman stiffen beside her but she knew it was the right choice. 

"So if he's out he has to sign away his parental rights and that's that It will be made clear through the lawyer not to get in contact again?" Ashlyn asked her hand relaxing starting to rub the back of Ali's hand soothingly. 

"Yeah. You can do that sign away you're parental rights?" The brunette asked. 

"Yeah. Mum and Dad signed there's over to Mama and Papa when we went to live with them." She explained. 

"Um I just have one last question and I don't want you to get offended but I do want you to be honest please?" The brunette asked quietly. 

"Tell me?" Ashlyn asked leaning her head back against the couch but turning her head to look at her wife. 

"You want to do this right, you're not staying because you have too?" 

Ashlyn couldn't help but think that she deserved that. "There is no one on this earth I would rather have a baby with than you." Ashlyn said tucking a loose strand of hair behind the brunettes ear. "You have to promise me one thing though."

"Anything" Ali said cupping her wife's cheek. 

"You have to tell me everything that is happening with the father even if you think I wont like it and you to send me a picture of you everyday so I don't miss anything." The blonde asked with a grin. 

Instead of answering though at first Ali leaned forward and pressed there lips together in a kiss. "I love you." Kiss "I promise." 

"I love you too." The goalkeeper smiled. 

The snuggled in again to watch the TV but while they were doing it Ali sent a text to the father but got her wife to read it before she sent it to him and then she text her manager. There was something she had to make a decision on. The offer was there had been since the start of the transfer window and it's the last one of the year so she has to make a decision now. Does she want to take the offer or not. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appointment day and family time. Featuring both families.

Today is the big day. Appointment day. It started with Ali darting out of the bed to be sick. Yup she hates morning sickness. Ashlyn simply followed behind her and held her hair while rubbing her back then giving her a glass of water. The shared a sweet behaved shower before they got dressed and did some light make up. Ashlyn deciding on a pair of shorts and t-shirt while Ali chose a pair of jean shorts that were delightfully fitting and a muscle t-shirt that you could see her sports bra through. Then they had a nice breakfast together, well tried to Sydney had other ideas texting Ali telling her to keep her updated and that she was going to get her the things that she had used when she was pregnant with Cassius.

Ali also called her mother and asked her if she could make the trip to them for the night because there was something important that they had to discuss. Of course she made Ashlyn call her grandma and ask to make sure that it was okay that her mom comes. Grandma had made her granddaughter give her phone to her wife and out right told Ali that Ali and her family have an open invitation and never have to ask to come. 

Ashlyn could tell that Ali was nervous because she was standing at the sink hand washing the dishes despite there being a dishwasher. She simply came up behind the brunette wrapping her arms around her and hugged her tightly. She knew the brunette hates cuddles but she also knows that said brunette had never once denied her one or shrugged one of hers off. Of course they shared more than a few kisses. 

The time seemed to pass so slowly yet somehow fast at the same time before they had to get in Ashlyn's jeep and head to the hospital for Ali's appointment. When they got there the couple headed in hand in hand and filled in the appropriate paperwork. The brunette was glad that it was the same one the Ashlyn used because the blonde had been able to call ahead and speak to the doctor they were there to see and ask that they be discrete just in case they get recognised because it wouldn't be the first time that it has happened. So she filled the appropriate information including there new hyphenated name Ali Krieger-Harris. Somethings had to be changed for legal purposes like there bank and health insurance information but carers wise they would be going by there last name. 

Just in case someone did know who there were they decided to sit beside each other but not hold hands happy enough to keep there relationship to themselves and immediate family and of course Sydney, Pinoe and Heather. Thankfully though when it was time for the brunette to be called a nice nurse came and got them and took them back to the right room that they had to be in. Once they were left alone sitting in the two visitor chairs Ashlyn stuck her hand out between the two palm up and waited until Ali placed her hand in hers giving it a squeeze once she did. Thankfully though she didn't have to wait long until Doctor Montgomery walked in the door and sat at her desk giving the blonde an amused smirk.

"So what have you been up to since I last saw you then Harris or should I say Krieger-Harris?" 

"Oh shut it this is my wife. Ali, babe this is Addison." Ashlyn said with a chuckle introducing them. 

"Well Ali it's nice to finally meet you. So the Doctor sent all your notes from your appointment judging by your levels I'm going to say you're about just shy of the three month mark but I'm going to an ultrasound just to make sure and to make sure everything is okay with the baby. Firth though we are going to do all the boring stuff first, Blood sample and weight all that. While we do that one of you is going to tell me how this happened. Did you finally get the lady balls to ask her out?" Addison laughed. 

Ashlyn had been coming to her for as long as she could remember and always scheduled her appointments with her when she flew home to see her family when she was living in other states. Yup the red headed Doctor had know that Ashlyn has been in love with the brunette since she pretty much meet the defender. While they did all the boring yet important test the blonde told the Doctor all about there drunk wedding. 

"You're Mama is going to slap the day lights out of you when she finds out she didn't come to your wedding." Addison laughed at the eek face the goalkeeper pulled. "Alright Ali hope up on the bed and lift your top and tuck in under your bra and unbutton your jeans and pull them down to just below your hips please." She asked rolling the ultrasound machine over. 

Doing as she was asked Ali hopped up on the bed laying down getting comfortable as Ashlyn came to stand beside her taking one of her hands the blondes other hand going to rest on top of the brunettes head. 

"Alright sorry this will be cold." The Doctor said squeezing the gel on the getting the wand ready looking at the brunette to make sure she was ready then starting once she was ready. 

She moved the wand around stopping and pressing buttons on the machine while she held the wand still then moving it around again. 

"Okay if my measurements match your date then I put you at 12 weeks give or take a few days either side. Everything looks perfectly healthy. One very happy heartbeat." She smiled turning the screen so they could see as Ali agreed that it had been 12 weeks since the night. "Little baby Krieger-Harris" She smiled. 

"It's so tiny." Ashlyn said her eyes water looking down at Ali who looked up at her with a smile and a tear rolling down her cheek. 

"Want to hear the heartbeat?" 

"Yes please," Ali said with a water smile.

Addison again moved the wand around and again pressed some buttons then the room was filled with a strong baby heartbeat. One of the best sounds in the whole world if you asked Ashlyn. 

"Shit." Ashlyn said whipping away at her tears then going to grab them both a tissue so they could wipe there faces. "Would you look at that." She added happily as the sound came to an end. "Wait do it again I want Mama to hear it too and Deb Deb. Please." Ashlyn said trying to fish her phone out her pocket while still holding onto Ali's hand. 

"I'll email you both a copy you don't have to record it and it's on a DVD which I will grab when I go and get the pictures and since it first baby and I know the Harris lot I'll print off a pile." Addison smiled. 

"Oh thanks Addy." 

"I'll go get the things and give you both a minute." The Doctor said helping Ali get cleaned thankfully using a wipe so she wasn't left sticky. 

Ali then sat up giving her stomach one last wipe then drying it off with some paper towels before getting herself sorted. Once that was done as she was about to move over to the chairs again but before she knew it Ashlyn was standing in between her legs cupping her face kissing her soundly. Ali was a bit shocked at first but the moment she noticed what was happening she quickly kissed back her hands falling to her wife's hips. Then when the need for air became to much they pulled apart pressing their foreheads together having a silent conversation. They loved each other and no matter what this was there baby.

Then once they were armed with a copy of the DVD each and a pile of pictures Ali had to make her next appointment. The Doctor had explained that she was aware the brunette doesn't live in the city but would like her to make an appointment just in case she was there and then she could have an appointment in both states and it wouldn't matter where she was. Then they headed back home, Deb would be arriving soon hopefully and they had to have a conversation then they had a 45 minute drive to Seattle beach. Of course on the drive home Ali sent Sydney a picture of one of the sonograms while telly her that the baby was heathy as could be. Now it was time to tell her mum, first her mum then next week her father. She was not looking forward to that at all. They were barley in the door five minutes when there was a knock on the door. Ashlyn let her mother in law in since Ali had to make a little trip to the bathroom. Morning sickness should be called all day sickness. 

"Hey Deb." Ashlyn said opening the door welcoming her mother in law with a hug, placing the suitcase by the stairs so she could take up later. 

"Hi, sweetheart, you're looking good. You like you're new place, settling in okay?" She asked as they made there way to the kitchen sitting at the kitchen Island Ashlyn making them coffee all decaf though. 

"I love it but it's taken a little but of getting used to being by myself." She shrugged setting the coffee down on the island. 

"Are you girls going to tell me what's going on then?" Deb asked just as the blonde sat down leaving a seat beside the older woman for her daughter to sit down in. Luckily for the goalkeeper though Ali appear behind her mother. 

"Hi, mom." Ali said hugging her before sitting next to her. Her mother on her left and her wife on her right. 

"Hi baby. you look different." Deb said getting a good look at her daughter. "Alright what is going on?" She eying her youngest suspiciously. 

Ali just sat there looking at her mother though running her hand through her hair then rubbing at her knee's nervously. She had absolutely no idea where to start this conversation off. Does she tell her mother that she accidentally married her best friend who she has been in love with for as long as she can remember. Or does she start the conversation off with I accidentally got pregnant after a one nightstand because I didn't want to go home one night when the woman I'm in love with had taken home another woman. Neither option sound great but at least this is her mother and not her father. That is going to be a whole other kettle of fish. She's wondering if she could get away with just calling her dad while she's here and telling him then that way he has plenty of time to calm damn before she gets home. Then there is her Nonna her grandfather, she has to tell him too. He was okay when she told him that she had accidentally gotten drunk and married Ashlyn she isn't quite sure he is going to fell the same when she has to tell him that she had a one nightstand and got pregnant. 

Meanwhile as the brunette sat apparently having her own conversation in her head the other two women sat there, watching curiously. They both knew that they had to let the defender run it all through her head before she spoke. There was one thing about Ali Krieger, you always let her come to you because she will but don't push her or the walls come up and she clams up. Ali doesn't like to be pushed to do anything. She likes to feel in control, if she is going to do something it's because she wants to not because she has to. 

Taking a deep breath Ali took a big drunk of her decaf coffee enjoying the warmth setting in her. Then she took a couple of minutes to centre herself one last time before she finally looked up at her mother deciding that it was now or never. She figured that if she told her about Ashlyn first then it would easier to tell her about her pregnancy with the blonde by her side in a bit more of a comforting way than just her friend being there for her. This way it means she can have her wife there by her side. 

"First of all please let me finish and bare in mind that we didn't fo it on purpose." Ali said looking pointedly at her mother. 

"I promise." Deb said with a nod of her head and a reassuring smile. 

"Alright so when we had training in Vegas Ashlyn and I got drunk then accidentally got married. We talked about it thought about an annulment but we realised that we both have feelings for each other and are going to try and give us a go." Ali blurted out. Well it was more like she mumbled it out but thankfully both women were fluent in Ali Krieger. 

"Well sweetheart everyone with eyes knew that you two have feeling for each other. But darling I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told your brother. It doesn't matter who you love it only matters is that you are so happy. As for the marriage thing you two better be thinking about renewing your vows because I'll be damned to miss my babies wedding. You never knew you might even remember that one." Deb said with the hint of humour to it before leaning forward pressing a kiss to her daughters head. 

"Thanks mom and yes all going well we will renew our vows but we are going to do this properly." Ali said with her own small smile as Ashlyn reached across and took her hand giving it a small squeeze. 

"Okay, so that wasn't so bad so why do you look like you're about to walk to your death?" Deb asked placing her hand on her daughters forearm that was on the kitchen island beside her. "Whatever it is just tell me because we can figure it out together the three of us baby." She added. 

"I'm pregnant." Ali blurted out causing the other two women's eyes to go wide. 

"You are going to have to explain that one because the last time I checked Ashlyn doesn't have the correct parts for that." Deb said. She had a slightly more annoyed look on her face but it wasn't livid either so it wasn't going to bad yet. 

"I was jealous and drunk and he was interested and before you say anything yes I'm aware how stupid it was considering here I am pregnant by accident. We messaged the father yesterday he's read the message but that's it nothing since." Ali explained as Ashlyn slid her chair closer to the defender. "I'm sorry." She added with a whisper. 

"Aww baby." Deb said standing up pulling her daughter into a hug. "I'm not going to stand here and tell you it's all okay because obviously it's not but you've got Ashlyn, me, you're brother okay we are going to be with you every step of the way and if the father wants to be involved that's great and if not well you have your wife and that's great too baby. And I'm sure that once your friends you'll have all of them too." Deb said holding her daughter against her. 

"Definitely me, I'm going absolutely no where." Ashlyn said with a smile her hand now resting on her wife's thigh. 

"So have we been to the doctor yet or is all that still to come?" Deb asked sitting back down. 

Nodding Ali stood up disappearing again then coming back with a copy of the sonogram. She sat back down then handed it to her mother with a slightly happier smile than she had before. Taking the picture Deb looked at it with a large smile. It might not be quite how she thought she would become a grandmother but she's still going to be a grandmother and that's all that matters. 

"12 weeks, everything is all healthy." Ali smiled properly this time. 

"Aww look at them." Deb smiled proudly. 

"Wait Deb listen to this." Ashlyn smiled standing behind Ali placing a hand on Ali shoulder the other bringing up the babies heartbeat on her phone and playing it for the older woman with a proud happy smile. "I've sent you it." 

After that the three women went back through to the living room gathering up on the couch the brunette happily tucking herself into her wife's side. Deb knows that her daughter still has a lot to figure out so she tried not to ask too many questions so that she could give her daughter and her new wife time to figure things out. Of course she probably had about a thousand things to ask but she also knows that this is one of those things where she has to take a step back and let her daughter figure it out for herself. Soon enough they were getting themselves ready to go to Settle Beach. The plan was just to go for dinner but with everything that had happened over the last few days Ali asked Ashlyn if she wanted to spend the night at her grandparents. There was plenty of room for them. The newly wed couple would take the blondes old room as usual and Deb could use the guest room. Not that there was an issue with driving an hour and a bit to get there but she just figured that if they stayed over for the night then her wife could get an early surf in. 

Now not only was Ali nervous Ashlyn was too. The entire drive well for as much of it as they could the new couple held hands for what they could until they were pulling up outside Ashlyn's grandparents house. Ali can't help but smile at her wife who steps out of the Jeep and takes a deep breath of the sea air, a smile instantly coming to her face. The blonde went around to the back of the car grabbing the two over night bags one for them and one for Deb that she had borrowed instead of taking her whole suitcase. Then the three of them headed up the path, before they could even get a chance to get to the door Grandma Harris opened the door and stood there with a large smile. Grinning herself Ashlyn dropped both bags to the front deck and headed straight to her Grandma's welcoming arms and into a tight hug. 

"Hi, little one, you're skinny, Child why are you always so skinny?" Mama Harris asked pulling out of the hug. 

"Why are you always so intent that I'm skinny I eat good." The blonde replied cheekily before picking up the bags again then heading up the stairs to drop them off in the appropriate rooms as Ali stood behind them sniggering.

"Child what you laughing at, you're always so skinny too." Eunice said pulling the brunette into a hug.

Hello's were made the older woman making sure to give Deb a hug before ushering them all through to the kitchen for some homemade lemonade and a light snack knowing that everyone else was coming over later for the BBQ. They sat around the table in the kitchen with Grandpa joining them as well. Neither woman knew of they should tell the blonde's grandparents now or tell them once everyone gets there instead of having to tell them separately. It seemed though they were given the answer when Ali's agent called. Not wanting to be rude the defender excused herself and made her way out to the back deck. 

Options that she was getting except she just doesn't have that much time to think about it with the end of trade season rapidly approaching she had to make a decision quickly. Her agent explained to her that she had a lot of teams interested and some really good deals on the table. He also explained that he had gone to Mark Skinner and explained that Ali was interested in his offer to join his team but that she had some better deal. So with some discussions her Orlando deal quickly became her best deal. She could move to Orlando and be with Ashlyn and her child could have two parents. There was just one problem otherwise she would take the deal in a heartbeat. The babies father hasn't answered. If he want's to be involved can she move to Orlando and be with her new wife and best friend. She asked to have some time to think things through so she knows that she's doing what she wants to do and maybe text the babies father to see if she could get an answer. Of course though the brunette never told her manager that she was pregnant. Once the call was finished she thanked him immensely and hang up before heading back inside. As she passed her wife she placed a hand on her shoulder and sat down in the seat next to her that she had vacated not long ago. 

When she joined the other she was thinking maybe they should tell the two oldest Harris members first and not blindside them after all they had practically raised Ashlyn. They deserve to get to know before everyone else just like they had done with Deb. So when the blonde looked at the brunette she was given a slight node to say that she could go ahead and tell them. 

"Right tell me whatever is it." Eunice said leaning forward on the table giving her granddaughter a pointed look. Ashlyn a little surprised for some reason even though she knew that her grandma would figure it out, reached up and rubbed at the back of her neck. "Child what did you do?" She asked. 

" So um that training we had in Vegas." She started looking at her Mama waiting until she got a head nod. " See the thing is well we might have accidentally gotten a little too drink and got married." Ashlyn said figure that it was better to just rip the band aid straight off. 

"You got married without Papa and I?" Eunice asked clearly unimpressed. 

"We didn't mean it we literally had no idea until the next day but we have talked about properly and instead of getting it annulled we have decided to give things ago between us and if things go well then we do plan on renewing our vows." The blonde stated. 

"Well that's a bit of a dramatic way to figure things out. You could have just kissed her or something instead of getting drunk and marrying her." Grandpa Curtis said while discreetly reaching around the table giving his granddaughter a low five so his wife couldn't see and give them both into trouble. 

"There's more?" Eunice asked tilting her head looking at the defender. 

"Um I'm twelve weeks pregnant." Ali said almost shyly her wife reaching over and taking her hand linking there fingers together on the table. 

"Well now how did that happen?" The older woman asked leaning back in her chair. 

"Mama!" Ashlyn said to her grandmother. 

Ali simply squeezed her wife's had telling her silently that it was alright before then telling them about how she got pregnant. Then they showed them the picture of the sonogram telling the grandparents that they could keep it. Ashlyn of course never more proud of her wife had great joy in letting them listen to the babies heartbeat before emailing it to her grandmother. The sonogram went straight onto the fridge before they were pulled into a cuddle the older woman almost ecstatic that she was going to be a grandmother. They never really got much chance to start discussing things after that because they had to start getting ready for the rest of the family coming over. There was food that had to finish but it was mostly things like the salad and finishing touches. Of course the three new comers offered to help but Eunice ushered them out the patio doors out to the back deck to go and relaxing but finally gave in when she told them they could set the table outside for her. 

Soon enough Tammye and Mike arrived, Chris and his wife and their cousin Corry his wife Rebecca and their son Jenson. They of course told them all about there accidental wedding but Ashlyn decided she would let her wife mention the pregnancy when she wants to. Chris of course has spent a great deal of time teasing his sister and Ali about there accidental wedding while drunk. Okay so they never actually got the chance to actually start the conversation because Ashlyn forgot where they were and leaned in and pressed a kiss to the defenders lips when she went to stand up and get them both something to drink and then about jumped out her skin when Chris and Cory started whistling and clapping. 

It was starting to get dark when Ali's phone starting ringing again but this time though she showed the caller ID to her wife before she answered asking for them to give her a minute. Then the brunette made her way to the steps at the bottom of the garden that leads down to the sand of the beach and sat down on the top one. Once she watched her wife settle down on the tip step she leaned over and whispered to Deb that it was the babies farther which made them both turn their attention back to the brunette sitting on the step watching the waves. It looked like the conversation was starting to get pretty heated as the brunettes hand started getting rather animated gaining the attention of the others. She told her mother in law that she would go and headed down to join her wife sitting behind her placing her legs on either side of the other woman pulling her back against her. Back pressed to her front as Ashlyn wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist and rested her head on her shoulder. She stayed quiet though letting them talk it out but yet still letting her know that she was there. 

"He's going to get his lawyer to draw up the papers and he's going to sign over his parental rights and an agreement that he will not get in touch again. Just you, me and baby." Ali said resting her head back against the blondes shoulder. 

"And I'll be here every single step of the way. I promise." Ashlyn said leaning down pressing a kiss to her lips. "Talk to me what are you thinking?" Ashlyn said when she saw the look on her face. 

"I don't know how to feel, I'm glad that we are going to get left in peace for this journey but on the other hand I feel bad that he's so willingly washing his hands of the baby without a second thought. He has absolutely no interest in being a father. 

"Baby you can feel however you like if you feel both then that's okay." 

"Me, you and baby. Our own little family." Ali said taking the blondes hand and placing it on her stomach. 

The couple sat there, staring out over the water for a while before they headed back up to join the others around the fire pit knowing that the older ones would be going to bed soon. Plus it helped that Chris had yelled that Mama was about to serve up dessert and neither women were going to chance missing there dessert. There would always be two dessert and they all got a little bit of both. Today was pineapple upside down cake and grilled peaches with a scoop if ice cream. They got back to the seats they were sitting in where there was two plates each sitting waiting for them. As Ali sat down she picked up the plates with the grilled peaches and ice cream getting a sniff of them instantly scrunching up her face. It was one of the brunettes favourite so when she scrunched up her face at it Ashlyn looked at her questioningly earning a shake of the brunettes head in response. Understanding the blonde took the plate and switched out the brunettes peaches for her ice cream and the goalkeeper would eat both helpings of peaches. Neither woman realised that Rebecca had seen the whole thing. 

"Ali, are you?" She asked giving the brunette a pointed look. 

"I am." She said shyly. 

"You are?" Tammy asked surprised. 

"Yup!" She said this time with a smile. 

"Gah I'm so excited for you, wait both of you." Rebecca said standing giving the other woman a hug."Wait we are excited about this aren't we?" She added sitting back down in her chair. 

Ali and Ashlyn both share a smile before nodding. " Yeah we are." She added proudly. 

"Why are you guys speaking in riddles, what are we excited about?" Chris asked looking at the table. 

"Ali's pregnant you doofus." Ashlyn said helping Jenson up on to her wife's lap so that her could snuggle in. 

"What how, what about the father? How's that even gonna work?" Mike blurted out causing Ali too stiffen but she tried to relax for the toddler sitting on her lap snuggled in as she dropped the blanket over him that his mother had passed her. 

"Mike!" Mama, Tammy and Ashlyn all said at the same time. 

"Sorry." He muttered. 

"He's not going to be involved through his own decision but we don't need him because I'm going to be there for them both every step of the way. We'll be our own little family the three of us and I'll take the best care of them and give them everything that they deserve. Not every child needs a father." Ashlyn said without missing a beat as she wrapped her arm around the brunettes shoulders, protectively. 

"Babe, it's okay." Ali said gently. 

"No, he doesn't get to say things like that, it's unfair and hypocritical." The blonde said harshly. 

"You're right, Ali I'm sorry." He said sincerely. 

"Apology accepted." She said with a smile. 

Papa quickly changed the subject bringing the others into the conversation easing the tension that had quickly come around the table. As Papa changed the subject Ali took her free hand that had been resting on the toddlers back and placed it on the back of Ashlyn's neck. Slowly she began massaging and scratching gently at her scalp where the small fine hair of her hair line were. It took a second or two but the blonde quickly began to relax under the defenders touch, sinking back into her chair. Before Ali knew it she had one sleeping Jenson pressed against her front and one sleeping wife leaning into her side with her head on her shoulder. Chris of Cours took the opportunity to take a picture as Ali pressed a kiss to Ashlyn's head and then one when she rested her cheek on top of the keepers head. So the defender decided that it was time for bed. 

"Can some one give me a hand I'm gonna take her to bed." Ali asked gently. 

"She's asleep early," Chris noted. 

"We've had a long couple of days." The defender added simply as Rebecca came over taking Jenson from the sleeping brunette who leaned over pressing her lips to Ashlyn's head in short quick kisses to wake her up just enough to walk herself up to bed. They bid everyone a good night as the others too all agreed that it was bed time and started to clean up. Rebecca took Jenson up to their room to sleep and get him settled for the night and Ali sent Ashlyn up intent on helping the others clean up but Mama and Tammy sent her packing to join her wife as well. So she was hot on her heals and headed up the stairs to going the blonde, both making quick work of their night time routine. Ashlyn was first into the bed, slipping under the covers and snuggling in as her eyes slip shut. A few minutes later and the brunette was sliding in the bed beside her instantly tucking herself into her wife's side, pressing her face into her neck. Ashlyn waisted no time pulling her tight against her, wrapping an arm around her. 

"I mean it you know?" The blonde whispered into the darkness of the room. 

"Huh?" Ali asked already half asleep her lips brushing the blondes neck as she spoke. 

"That I'll look after you both. I promise." Ashlyn said sincerely. 

Ali reached up cupping her wife's cheek making her look at her as she looked up before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips."I know baby and we promise to take care of you." Ali smiled. 

Smiling back Ashlyn simply snuggled her wife back in and held her close as they drifted off to sleep. It wasn't bad at all. She had thought her family were going to have a lot more to say than what they actually did. It was nice to know that they have her back no matter what and more importantly it was nice to know that they have her wife's back no matter what. She knows though the difficult part is going to be telling Ken Krieger. More for her wife than anything else but like she said no matter what she isn't going anywhere and if Ken has a problem with that then in the nicest possible way. Tough Shit. Ashlyn was here to stay. 


End file.
